Star Wars La Caída de un Jedi
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Un Caballero Jedi, nombrado General que lucho y se convirtio en Heroe de la Republica...Y que finalmente se convirtio en uno de los mayores Lores del Sith de la galaxia...Una pieza clave y fundamental en la caida de la Republica...


**  
****Star Wars - La Caída de un Jedi**

Yo era un Caballero Jedi... Uno de los más poderosos de la orden, a la vez uno de los generales más jóvenes, que lucharon en las Guerras Clon... Luchamos por la Republica, por conseguir detener a los separatistas... Aquellos que tentaban contra la democracia, contra la Republica Galáctica, contra el supremo Canciller Palpatine...

Tras dos años de combates... 

Contemplé cosas, que jamás podría imaginar, que jamás pensé que podría asimilar…

Vi muerte, vi destrucción, vi dolor, y vi sufrimiento, pero sobretodo vi odio...

_"Los Caballeros Jedis éramos guardianes de la paz, no soldados de una gran guerra."_

Sin dudas, ninguno de los caballeros de la orden, estábamos preparados para esto… Por muy bueno, que hubiese sido nuestro adiestramiento…

Mi maestro, lo sabía… Y aun así, siempre confió en mí… Siempre me apoyo, el estaba seguro en que me convertiría en uno de los mejores Caballeros de la Orden, y que yo seria una pieza importante en la victoria de la Republica Galáctica…

Desgraciadamente el ya no podría ver nada… Por que murió hace unos seis meses, a manos de un antiguo aprendiz suyo que cayó en el lado oscuro, anterior a mí… Yo presencie su muerte… Furioso, lleno de rabia y dolor, movido por la venganza, me enfrente a el… Y gracias a mi poder y dominio de la fuerza… Y a la ira de mi interior, acabe con el.

Sin embargo su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para mi, me entristeció bastante, quizás me quede algo confuso, pero mi maestro, jamás dejo de creer en mi… Y jure cumplir su última voluntad…

_"Y no le fallaría."_

Entonces fue cuando me nombraron General, de su escuadrón de Clones… Yo me encargaría de liderarlo, de llevarles a la victoria, en cada una de las batallas de esta Guerra…

_"En aquel momento, yo creía que estaba preparado… Pero realmente no lo estaba."_

Y entonces un día, nos enviaron lejos, fuera del Borde Exterior... Teníamos que buscar y descubrir algún rastro del paradero del General Grevious, pero no dimos ni con el mas mínimo rastro de el… Nada.

Entonces, fue una noche, cuando tuve un extraño mal presentimiento, en forma un pinchazo, que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, un grito en mi cabeza de dolor... Y me estremeció por completo todo el cuerpo, haciendome temblar por unos momentos…

_"Algo terrible había pasado… Algo malo le había ocurrido a Laila… Y yo pude sentir su dolor, su sufrimiento"_

Fue esa misma noche, cuando mi escuadrón se revelo contra mi, me traicionaron… Y me atacaron, tuve que enfrentarme a un gran numero de soldados, y matarles, pero eran demasiados tuve que huir, aunque no entendía por que me habían traicionado, no podía pensarlo… Mi mente solo estaba en, lo que le podía haber ocurrido a Laila…

De regreso a Coruscant, me llego un mensaje del templo Jedi… En el se nos decía a todos los Jedis, que la guerra había terminado, que regresáramos al templo… A mi no me importo, que la guerra hubiera o no hubiera terminado… Yo solo me preocupe en intentar localizar a Laila… Pero no daba señal, no habia respuesta… Mi miedo cada vez, era mayor, y mi preocupación aumentaba a cada instante… Poco después me llego un mensaje del Senador Beil Organa, advirtiéndome, que al parecer, todas las tropas Clon, se habían revelado contra sus superiores Jedis, advirtiendonos que no regresáramos al templo, que era una trampa, y que nos dispersáramos…

Pero estaba decidido, regresaría a Coruscant, iría a casa de Laila, al Senado, al Templo Jedi… A donde hiciera falta, para encontrarla a ella…

Cuando llegue a Coruscant…

La Capital de la Republica estaba sitiada, el templo Jedi estaba en llamas, me dirigí a la casa de Laila… Pero cuando llegue, lo que encontré, fue peor que cualquier horrible pesadilla que pudiera tener…

Allí estaba los cuerpos de Laila y Illia mi hermana, quietos, fríos y muertos… Sin vida… Y ambas habían muerto, a manos de un sable láser… Y solamente un jedi podria utilizar dicha arma...

_"Un Jedi había matado a Laila y Illia."_

Toque el rostro de Laila, había llorado antes de que la mataran, al tocar su delicada y calida piel, ahora fría y muerta… Sentí todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento que había sentido… Y sentí como en un último aliento de vida, me llamaba…

Entonces, fue cuando caí en la completa Oscuridad… Mi alma se perdió para siempre en las tinieblas, el miedo se convirtió en ira, la ira en odio, el odio en sufrimiento…

Definitivamente mi alma atormentada por el dolor y el odio, cayó en el Lado Oscuro…

Grite de dolor, roto por dentro, completamente destruido… Llore por la perdida de todo lo que me importaba… Primero mi maestro, ahora Laila y Illia… Ya no me quedaba nada, solo sus recuerdos…

Consumido por el odio… Me levante, tome mi sable láser y me marche de casa Laila…

Sin importarme ya nada, me dirigí directo al Senado… Encontraría al Canciller, le exigiría explicaciones… Le torturaría si era necesario, y le sacaría la información necesaria, de por que los clones nos habían traicionado, y por que un Jedi había matado a mi esposa y hermana… Le mataría y después perseguiría a cada uno de los Jedis supervivientes, y los mataría uno por uno…

_"Dedicaría toda mi existencia… A Perseguir y destruir a cada uno de los Jedis."_

No fue muy difícil llegar al senado, ni llegar a la recamara del Canciller, tuve que matar a cientos de clones, pero ya no me importaba nada… Solo quería encontrar al Canciller…

Mate a sus guardias personales, se quedo solo… Entonces le mire en el rostro, su rostro deformado, lleno de cicatrices, parecía un monstruo… Demasiado pálido, parecía como si el también, hubiera sido consumido por la Oscuridad…

El me miro fijamente, y tras unos segundos sonrió, y al fin hablo…

_"¿Deseas algo Joven Caballero Kaín?."_

Yo encendí mi sable, el canciller pareció sorprenderse levemente, pero casi ni se inmuto… Y entonces, comencé a interrogarle…

_"¿Quién ha matado a mi familia?."_

El canciller se levanto de su asiento, yo le puse el sable en el cuello, mirándole con una expresión llena de rabia y dolor… El canciller seguramente, podía sentir, que podía acabar con el, al mínimo movimiento que hiciera con el sable, y que no dudaría en hacerlo…

_"Kaín, yo puedo ayudarte… Yo podría decirte quien mato a tu familia."_

Yo le amenace, a que si no lo decía, lo mataría… El tranquila y calmadamente respondió…

_"Fue tu viejo amigo Kael." _

Quede congelado por un instante, ante tal revelación…

_"¿Kael?... Eso es imposible… Kael era mi amigo, el jamás hubiera hecho una cosa así."_

_"Kaín, todos los Jedis tenían preparado un complot, contra la Republica… Intentaron destruir a la Republica, e intentaron matarme, para hacerse con el poder."_

Me respondió tranquilamente, esperando a que yo entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo…

_"Por eso, los clones, se revelaron contra todos los Jedis… Pero eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta... ¿Por qué Kael ha matado a Laila y Illia?."_

Increpe nuevamente al Canciller…

_"Por que el sabia que Laila era una persona con gran influencia en la Republica, y ahora ellos son enemigos de la Republica, si quieren hacerse con el control de la Republica, deben acabar con todos sus obstáculos, aquellos que defienden la Republica… Y no solo los Jedis, si no algunos senadores también, entre ellos el Senador Beil Organa y la senadora Padme Amidala… Por eso hijo, te pido que me ayudes… Necesito que me ayudes, debes ayudarme a exterminar a todos los traidores Jedis."_

En ese instante lo veía claro… Los Jedis habían sido los causantes de todo, ellos habían matado a Laila y a Illia, ellos habían traicionado y trasgredido sus propias leyes… 

_"Kain, acepta mi ayuda… Por favor."_

Apague el sable, y me aparte del Canciller…

_"La Republica ya no me importa, ni la orden, ni nada… Voy a perseguir a cada uno de los Jedis supervivientes y acabare con cada uno de ellos… Pero primero matare al traidor de Kael."_

Me marche de la sala, dejando solo al canciller...

Intente sentir la presencia de Kael, estaba lejos, su presencia era casi nula… El sentía ira, dolor y sufrimiento… Pero yo sentía odio y oscuridad…

Tome mi nave, y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Kael…

Añoraba a Laila, ya no me quedaban lágrimas por derramar, ni sueños, ni esperanzas… Mi luz se había extinguido para siempre, ahora todo en mi era completa oscuridad…

_"No volvería a sonreír, no volvería a confiar en nadie, no volvería a querer a nadie... Estaría solo para siempre."_

Y finalmente llegue a mi destino… El Planeta Gala, aquí se escondía Kael… Y aquí yo marcaría mi destino…

No fue difícil hallarle… Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, relampagueaba con mucha fuerza… Era como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar… Posiblemente así fuera…

Cuando le encontré, se encontraba en las ruinas de un pueblo, que había sido destruido por la guerra, posiblemente por una guerra reciente… El parecía sorprendido de verme, me miro fijamente, y entonces note que su rostro se ponía serio…

_"Kaín, ¿Qué has hecho?."_

Me pregunto en un tono algo temeroso, como suponiendo lo que había hecho, en lo que me había convertido…

_"¿Por qué lo has hecho?."_

Le pregunte contendiendo las ganas de encender el sable y partirle en dos, en ese instante…

_"Kain, no entiendo ¿Qué hecho el que?."_

_"¿¿¿POR QUE HAS MATADO A MI FAMILIA?."___

_"¿Qué?."_

Kael pareció sorprendido ante mi pregunta, acaso ¿estaba fingiendo?… No, no caería en su trampa…

_"Kaín, ¿¿Tu familia ha muerto?... No puede ser, lo, lo siento."_

_"¡¡¡ MIENTES !."_

_"Tu mataste a Laila y a Illia, todos los Jedis traicionasteis la Republica."_

_"KAÍN… YO NO MATE A LAILA NI A ILLIA… JAMAS LO HARIA, FUE EL CANCILLER EL QUE NOS TRAICIONO Y TRAICIONO A LA REPUBLICA."_

_"¡¡¡ CALLATE YA !_

_"Ya no quiero escuchar mas mentiras… No me importa la Republica, ni el canciller, ni los Jedis… Solo me importa que habéis destruido lo que yo más amaba… Pagareis por ello, perseguiré a cada uno de los Jedis supervivientes, y los exterminare de la faz de la galaxia."_

Kael miro hacia el suelo levemente, y con un tono lleno de tristeza… Musito algo, que pude escuchar perfectamente…

_"Entonces, Kaín tu te has pasado al lado oscuro."_

_"El Lado Oscuro ahora forma parte de mí y lo acepto… Para mi ya no existe mas la luz."_

_"Entonces te has convertido en un Sith."_

_"Jedi, Sith… Lo que sea… Desde este instante Kaín ha muerto para siempre."_

Y encendí mi sable láser… Kael hizo lo mismo… Y dijo una última frase…

_"Entonces, Kaín, cumpliré con tu ultima voluntad."_

Entonces comenzamos un terrible y espectacular combate, movido por el odio y el deseo de vengarme… Peleaba con furia, con rabia, asestando cada golpe, con la intención de destruir a aquel que fue uno de mis mejores amigos…

El peleaba movido, por la tristeza, por el dolor… pero su dolor no podía compararse nunca al mió…

Apenas nos dirigimos palabras… Entonces, tras unos minutos de combate… Nos detuvimos en seco…

_"Kaín, ¿no lo ves? Que el Lado oscuro te esta consumiendo por dentro… Lucha contra ello."_

Me dijo Kael…

_"¡¡¡ NO LO ENTIENDES… YO AHORA SOY LA OSCURIDAD !." _

_"Entonces, Kaín ya estas perdido."_

Y continuamos con nuestro gran combate… tras unos largos minutos, ya ambos estábamos cansados… Y ahora nos encontrábamos en una gran plataforma… Yo me dispuse a atacarle nuevamente, y con un pequeño truco, le quite el sable… y le corte un brazo… Entonces fui a rematarle, pero no me lo espere… Y el hizo un truco parecido, y me empujo hacia fuera de la plataforma yo caí al vació, intente controlar mi caída, pero había una gran altura…

No pude hacerlo, y me hice bastante daño, pero al menos sobreviví…

Tras unas horas desperté, gracias al poder de la fuerza… Cuando procedí a buscar a Kael, el ya no estaba, ni mi sable tampoco… Intente buscarle mediante la fuerza, pero todo fue inútil… Permanecía escondido, había ocultado muy bien su rastro…

En ese instante mi odio aumento, y jure que dedicaría toda mi existencia en perseguirle y exterminarle a el y al resto de Jedis…

Y regrese a Coruscant… Fui a visitar al Canciller… Allí descubrí, que ahora se había convertido en Emperador, y que la Republica había sido aplastada definitivamente…

Este me recibió… Se encontraba con su supuesto aprendiz, su guardaespaldas… Un tal Lord Vader… Un hombre cubierto con una armadura negra y terrible, podía sentir su poder, la fuerza era muy intensa en el… Sin dudas era un Jedi que se había convertido al Lado Oscuro… Estaba totalmente corrompido por la Oscuridad… Al igual que yo..

Sin dudas pensé, para mis adentros…

_"Una victima mas en este horrible historia."_

Le pedí consejo, le dije que quería conocer todos los secretos del Lado Oscuro… Palpatine, me dijo que fuera hacia Korriban… y que allí encontraría mis respuestas…

Así que cambie mi vieja túnica, por una túnica negra, construí un nuevo sable, con la hoja de color rojo… Me puse una mascara… Y ya transformado en aquello que jure destruir durante años…

Me marche para siempre de Coruscant… Me aleje de todos los mundos, en los que había estado… Y me encamine hacia Korriban...

Cuando aterrice en la superficie, comprobé que este mundo, era un lugar desértico, lleno de ruinas, y sin nada o nadie… Estaba solo, siempre lo estaría, marcado definitivamente por el dolor y la tristeza, la oscuridad se había apoderado de mi alma… Consumiéndola hasta los limites, y ahora solo sentiría odio y desprecio hacia todo, y hacia mi mismo…

Olvidaría a Laila, olvidaría a mi familia, olvidaría mi pasado en la orden Jedi… Y me desharía de todo sentimiento…

Y fue cuando obtuve mi primera respuesta… Aquel joven, llamado Kaín que una vez fue un grandioso Caballero Jedi, lo ultimo y poco que quedaba de el, se desvaneció para siempre, en el momento que pise por primera vez este suelo… Aquí nadie me hallaría… Así que di, mi sugiente paso…

Y decidí cambiar para siempre mi identidad…

_"Desde hoy en día formo parte de la orden de los Lores del Sith, y me haré llamar Lord Neilak."_

Y entonces ese día nació, un nuevo Lord Sith destinado a traer la destrucción y la oscuridad a toda la galaxia…

**Fin.**


End file.
